


Down To The Lake

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Dipper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Arranged Marriage, Demon!Will, Jealousy, M/M, Magic Enslavement, Omega!will, Willdip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: Will couldn't leave this. He couldn't abandon this. Dipper needed him and he needed Dipper. He could feel Dipper's fingers clutch his shirt desperately as they just sat on the floor in silence. When Will felt Dipper's hands loosen around his shirt he pulled away just enough to adjust. He rested his forehead against Dipper's, but the alpha just sniffled again."You should go, Will."





	Down To The Lake

"Don't you think it's a little weird?"

"What?"

"You haven't noticed?" Gideon gestured toward Will and Dipper. "Will follows Dipper around everywhere."

"I mean, isn't Will his butler?" Pacifica focused her attention in the two across the room. 

Among the many speaking excitedly or chattering loudly, Will stood beside Dipper with a tired expression. Dipper was busy mingling with a female omega - unsurprising, in Pacifica's opinion - but Will remained by his side in silent obedience. The blue-haired demon had a tray tucked under his arm and an eyepatch covering one of his eyes - a mystery both she and Gideon wondered about endlessly - as he stared tiredly out into the crowd. It was clear he'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Maybe? But isn't it weird, too? Will's a demon and all - but the twins aren't afraid of him at all. And even then, Will only follows Dipper around."

"Well, Will is an omega." Pacifica shrugged. "And Dipper's an alpha. I don't think Dipper would take too kindly to someone getting too close to Will, you know?"

"But why?" Gideon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Dipper has an arranged marriage and everything, why would he care if Will left his side?"

"Maybe they're having a secret love affair." Pacifica wiggles her eyebrows.

"But look at Will." Gideon gestured to the demon.

Will did look miserable. Pacifica could see the single soft blue eye stare at Dipper for a long period of time, then briefly to the girl he spoke to, then it moved to stare at the wall or scan the crowd in boredom. Dipper was smiling that all-too fake smile that she'd come to know very well, but even she could see he didn't seem all that comfortable. 

"Wouldn't you look like that too if the person you liked was one, engaged, and two, flirting with other people in front of you?" Pacifica frowned. "I feel bad for Will." 

"You don't even know for sure." Gideon gave her a skeptical look, raising one of his eyebrows at his cousin. "You're always coming up with sappy romantic stories to this - maybe Dipper just doesn't want to lose his butler because Will's that all-powerful demon or whatever."

"I guess." Pacifica could see Will glance down at Dipper's hand, stretched behind the alpha. Her eyebrows rose when he saw Will brush fingers along the palm. "No, wait! Look!"

Gideon turned, but by then they were no longer touching. Pacifica could see Will let out a slow sigh before he started weaving through the crowd. Dipper turned just enough to watch Will leave through the corner of his eye. Pacifica smiled knowingly - oh, there was definitely more to this. 

"Paz, as gay as Dipper is - and I mean he has to be gay there's no other explanation for his hair or clothes - I really don't think he's having an 'affair' with Will."

"Believe what you will, but there's definitely something going on between them. And I'm gonna prove it." Pacifica winked at Gideon. "See ya!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Gideon's eyebrows furrowed when he watched the girl begin weaving through the crowd.

"After Will! You watch Dipper!"

"I-ugh." Gideon huffed before turning to look at Dipper. The alpha was still staring after Will but he turned back, meeting Gideon's eyes briefly before giving the female omega his attention. Gideon shivered, hating ever being on the radar of the Gleeful twin, before sipping the drink in his hand as casually as he could. 

Why did he always get stuck with Dipper?

\- 

Will took a deep breath - a slow, deep breath - before flicking his hand and summoning a small drink for himself. 

He was safe in the back of the kitchen, hidden in the pantry as he sipped on the wine he'd gathered. He was tired - exhausted, even in his magic reserves - and there was little he could do to relax while the party was still going. He could hear the loud clattering of the chef and kitchen staff, could hear the loud and the raucous laughter of the guests outside of his little hiding spot. He could feel a headache coming along and all he wanted to do was to return to the Mindscape for the night.

Dipper had borrowed a good chunk of his magic - more like 80% of it - for his own uses and he was worn. It would take a good few hours to restore the loss. Not to mention the emotional turmoil he felt, watching Dipper flutter from omega to omega, purposefully avoiding the omega female he was actually promised to having. They both knew he didn't want her - even the omega knew - but she was too eager to have the Gleeful name and he was too proud to admit he didn't love her. 

With Dipper putting off the marriage constantly, it also continued to put off Will's freedom. With Dipper's marriage came the end of the demon's job of watching over and caring for the alpha. He thinks that's partially why Dipper constantly sabotaged the marriage rehearsals. It also didn't help that Dipper was, in fact, in love with him and vice versa. Will groaned as he finished his drink and placed the silver cup on the floor next to him. He buried his face in his hands, hating that he only had a moment longer before he'd have to go back out there. 

What he'd do to be free again. Maybe he could even take Dipper as his mate and force him out of this place - away from his family. Away from arranged marriages and deceiving families and pestering female omegas. But a part of him knew he'd never have Dipper. He'd known since he'd fallen for the boy, and he knew it now, even years later. The boy would never be his, no matter how powerful he was. Dipper owned him, used him, loved him, but he would never be Will's. 

The demon omega leaned back and huffed. There was no point in pouting over this. Will only had a month until Dipper's wedding and then he could leave this wretched place. Dipper couldn't push the wedding back anymore and Will had already made plans when the day came that his chains were broken. Dipper's deal would be void and the alpha knew it. Will just had to make sure everything was in order - that he was packed and ready to go - the second the wedding was done. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle watching it but he had to be present until it was official. He knew the heartbreak would heal eventually, even if it took a few centuries. 

He forced himself off the floor and dusted his clothes off before approaching the pantry door. He snapped his fingers, forcing the cup from existence on the floor and ensuring nothing was out of place before pushing through the doors slowly. He was immediately met with cold blue eyes and he stared back tiredly. 

"I didn't give you permission to leave my side." 

"My apologies, master." Will straightened his posture on habit, watching Dipper narrow his eyes. 

"Don't get cocky. You're still mine until the marriage is official." 

"I know, master." Will's voice was monotone and the alpha pursed his lips at the sound of it. 

Dipper glanced around the kitchen, full of curious staff as to why their young master had come to such a place, before the alpha glared and whispered harshly to Will. 

"You better be in my room when I retire for the night." 

"I shall, master." 

The alpha growled before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. Will didn't miss the sympathetic glances directed toward him as he pulled on his shirt to fix it before stepping back into the crowd of guests. He didn't miss the flash of golden hair that had been following him save for his trip to the pantry. He could only imagine what the female omega wanted from him this time. 

He slipped his back against a wall, hiding around a corner until he watched Pacifica follow. He grabbed her forearm swiftly and forced her against the wall, eye narrowed in silent annoyance.

"How may I help you, Miss Southeast?" 

Pacifica's eyes were wide in shock, but Will was too tired to care. His annoyance over his master's anger poisoned his mood and he wasn't about to entertain the thought of allowing the female to follow him around for the rest of the night. 

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, Will." Pacifica raised her hands in defense, an awkward motion against Will's hands gripping her upper arms. 

"Don't lie, Miss Southeast. Lies don't slip past me very easily." As a point, his eye glowed a menacing blue and the girl stiffened in his grasp.

"I-It's not a lie!" The female turned away and Will could smell her scent go bitter in fear. He released her and gave her space before pulling on the cuff of his sleeves. His eye returned to its usual blue, glaring into the crowds that couldn't see them. 

"You must forgive my behavior; tonight is not a very good night for me." Will wasn't actually sorry and Pacifica knew it, but she appreciated the gesture anyway. 

"It's okay." Pacifica released a terrified breath, forcing herself to relax. "You seem really busy."

"That I am." 

"And stressed. Are you...and Dipper fighting?" 

"A keen eye. Someone's been putting her nose into things she shouldn't." Will didn't turn to her, but a chill ran down her spine regardless.

"N-No, you guys just...seem really on edge. Especially with Dipper getting married and all, I just figured you must be stressed from helping him get ready for it."

"We both know that's not your theory." Will actually looked at her through the side of his eye then. "Lies don't slip past me easily, Miss Southeast." 

Pacifica swallowed thickly as Will fixed his shirt. He really needed to stop losing his temper, but he was also pulled too tight. His nerves over whatever Dipper had planned for them tonight and the constant stream of chattering was really beginning to grate on his nerves. 

"I'd suggest you keep your nose to yourself if you don't want something to happen to it." Will's mouth upturned slightly, leaving Pacifica with the ghost of a smirk before Will walked among the crowds once again. When he was gone, Pacifica let out a breath of relief and clutched her chest. Wow, Will really was in a bad mood tonight. 

"Paz!" Gideon rushed forward, worry making his eyebrows squish together as he looked her over in worry. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. Will's just not in the best of moods."

"Yeah? Well, neither is Dipper." Gideon grimaced. "He went into the kitchen with an intent to kill and left looking even scarier." 

Pacifica frowned. Sure, Dipper and Will were absolutely terrifying and had never really done anything useful for her or Gideon in all the years they'd come to know them, but seeing them like this was...wrong. The two were terrifying, but they were always happy together. Whenever she'd seen them, Dipper would always be leaning over to whisper things to Will and the demon would laugh with an upturned eye - in both his demon and human form. Since Dipper's family announced the arranged marriage months ago, the two looked like they hated each other. Pacifica wasn't even involved and it broke her heart. 

"We have to fix their relationship, Gid."

"What? Are you insane?" The male omega stared at her in horror. "Help them? Will and Dipper have both almost killed us on multiple occasions! Will just threatened your life - and don't say he didn't, I saw his face!"

"But...it's just not right. They love each other." Pacifica frowned. "I mean, doesn't it bother you? They look miserable."

"I dunno. I think Dipper looks pretty happy schmoozing with all those female omegas. If you're right about their whole secret affair, then maybe Will just needed a reason to finally see Dipper for who he was - a playboy with no heart."

Pacifica knew that wasn't right either. Sure, Dipper was cold and downright menacing, but even she knew the alpha loved Will. She'd seen it in the way Dipper acted around the demon. They loved each other - they were just in all the wrong places. Her face took on a determined glare and Gideon shook his head.

"No, Paz."

"We're going to save them, Gid."

"No, no way. The last time you tried something like this, I was left with Mabel for a whole hour alone and she tried to use magic to make me marry her."

"Come on, they look miserable."

"They're the worst, Paz! Will dangled us over a cliff because Dipper told him to!"

"But then he saved us."

"He just dropped us in the lake when Dipper wasn't looking - that doesn't really count!" 

Pacifica pouted, giving her cousin the saddest eyes she could muster. Gideon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, no you don't. That won't work on me this time - especially not after the last time with Mabel."

"We won't involve Mabel this time, Gid, I promise." 

"You say that, but I don't trust that at all. You can be just as deceiving as the Gleeful twins, you know." Gideon folded his arms over his chest and pursed his lips. "I don't want any part of this."

"Gideon, please?" Pacifica puffed out her lower lip. "It's for love." 

"Love? They're twisted and evil, that's not love!" Gideon huffed, though Pacifica could see his resolve breaking. "You'll be breaking up an arranged marriage!"

"We both know that Austrian princess doesn't love Dipper. She doesn't even talk to him." Pacifica huffed. "And Dipper's been putting this wedding off for months."

Gideon groaned and Pacifica grinned.

"Fine! But no Mabel. I swear if I see her, I'm out." 

Pacifica cheered before taking her cousin into a hug. The white-haired boy just rolled his eyes. 

"What do you have in mind?"

-

Dipper wouldn't openly admit he was relieved when he found Will sitting on his bed, but the tension in his body immediately melted away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss and have the demon hold him. As angry as he'd gotten earlier, he still craved the omega's touch and his hormones had run rampant when he thought about scenting the omega later that night. He shouldered his jacket off after locking the door and slowly sauntered up to the demon on the bed. Will looked tired, with dark circles under his uncovered eye. He didn't even look excited to be there and Dipper ignored the pang in his heart at the sight. 

He straddled the demon, resting his knees against the soft bed as he slowly leaned down to kiss Will softly. The demon was barely responsive - though that was how it had been lately. Will did the bare minimum and Dipper just settled for it. He wanted Will to love him - to really love him. He wanted Will to love him so much he stayed despite the deal. He could care less about his bloodline or his family's power - if Will was the one in his bed each night he didn't care who he was married to. There was no doubt in his mind that the female omega had an alpha waiting for her back home as well - he'd seen the kissing bruises on her neck. Neither of them loved the other, and Dipper was even more reluctant than her to even marry. The thought of marking her made his stomach sick when the true omega he loved was currently kissing his jaw slowly. 

His heart hurt every time he thought about how Will would leave him the day the wedding came. He wished he could force Will to stay. He wished he could trick the demon like he'd done before - but Will was wiser now, smarter to his tricks and knowing of his deals. He'd never be able to slip another one past the demon, but the thought of losing Will made his entire chest shatter. He met Will's lips and kissed him hard, holding his jaw in place as he nipped at the demon's lower lip. The omega moaned softly before hands groped his ass. He rumbled, rolling his hips softly as he buried his face into Will's neck. He inhaled the sweet scent of the demon - memorizing the way it made his fingers and toes tingle. His entire body inhaled it like a drug, needing it always. He needed Will - he needed this omega like his life depended on it because it very well could. 

A knocking on the door made Dipper hiss, pushing Will back on the bed. The omega just laid on his back, staring up at Dipper with a tired expression. The alpha hated it. He hated seeing Will like this. He wanted Will back - his omega back. He wanted the quiet giggles and the muffled moans. He wanted the feeling of fingertips tracing all over his body in the night. He wanted the whispered confessions and the hushed promises of a bright future. Now, and since the marriage announcement, Will had been distant. He hates it - he hates it so much. It made him furious, and it made him even more furious as he crawled off the bed and forced the door open.

"What?" He snapped, immediately meeting his sister's amused gaze.

"So snappy, brother dear." The female alpha hummed. "I'm just here to tell you that your fiancée is leaving and Stanley requested that you see her off."

"She can see herself off." Dipper growled, digging his nails into the door. "I have other matters to attend to."

"Ah, about that. Stanford wants William in his lab tonight. He says he wants Will's help with some experiments he's doing."

The male alpha visibly bristled. 

"Tell him to find someone else."

"Will's the only one with universal knowledge, brother. You know that."

Dipper could hear the bed creak with Will slowly getting out of bed. He scowled at his sister.

"Tell him to find someone else." Dipper repeated before closing the door on his sister. He could hear her laugh behind the door before he turned to glare at the demon. "Get back on that bed."

"Why?" Will shrugged. "I won't be yours much longer anyway."

"We have an entire month." Dipper was seething.

"And then after?" The demon rose an eyebrow. "I won't be under your control anymore."

"Things could change." Dipper growled.

"But they won't and you know it." 

"What's gotten into you, Cipher? I'm still your master."

Will stood in front of Dipper then, eye staring into Dipper's with a cloudy emotion behind it.

"If you'd kept your promise, you'd be more than just that." The demon pursed his lips and slipped past the alpha, opening the door and shutting it behind him without another word. Dipper felt his entire chest collapse on itself and he just rested a hand over it, taking a shaky breath. 

He needed more time. 

\- 

The promise Dipper had made, and the one Will had fallen for, had led to an unlikely romance that neither had predicted. It was an unusual deal, with Will agreeing to obey Dipper until the day he was married (in which Will had foolishly assumed it would be to him) and the day Dipper promised to love and care for him. It had been a strange deal, one that Will had never made before, but in his foolishly infatuated state, he'd agreed. Will was in love, Dipper was lonely, and both had found themselves in a strange and twisted love that neither were even sure how to handle. 

It had started off awkward and uncomfortable, with Will following Dipper everywhere and Dipper telling him to leave him alone. Things had changed, however, though it had been a slow process. Dipper would fall for Will, Will would fall even more in love, but their relationship would suffer from the Gleeful family name. 

Over the years, they'd shared tender moments. Will would allow Dipper to scent him, and Dipper would allow Will to cling to him more. It had suddenly become more, with spent heats and ruts, quiet promises of love and confessions of needing the other, and they'd ended up in a delusion that nothing would change. Dipper had assumed Will would always be by his side, even if they were not officially mated, and Will assumed Dipper would always love him. 

Until Dipper had been told about the arranged marriage. 

At first, he'd tried to hide it from the demon. Which, as he'd already known, wouldn't last long. Nothing got past the demon, especially not when it came to the demon's ability to read minds. That had been the day things started falling apart. 

Dipper had tried to break off the marriage, even going so far as to threaten denouncing his family name, but his parents were having none of it. He found himself cornered between Will's slowly forming hatred of him and his family name. In the past few months, Dipper had even been tempted to take the demon as his own. If he claimed the demon omega then there would be nothing his parents could do - except the fact that, as they'd threatened - a dissolving solution of his mark could easily be applied. 

Dipper had been in a tight spot for a while now, and his other family wasn't much help. Mabel was busy trying to find her own mate, Stanford just used Will as a lab assistant, and Stanley was more interested in the money that would come from the marriage. He'd been alone in this, and not even his lover had stayed motivated after he'd been forced to meet the girl in question. 

Dipper's anxiety had taken ahold of his heart and he'd grown to hate the female omega he'd been promised. She didn't even want this - he knew it. She could easily break off the arrangement, but it seemed the alpha she was sleeping with didn't mind sharing. And, as he'd come to see, the female was interested in the family name more than she had originally let on. It was clear neither could even imagine being together, but at least she would still have her mate despite the marriage. His own lover had already made it clear that he'd leave with his release and Dipper was determined to make sure it didn't happen. 

Dipper was going to make Will stay whether he wanted to or not.

He'd been researching the past few nights since Will's angered words had been uttered. They echoed and echoed in his mind as he studied demons and their practices. The light at the end of the tunnel had been the possibility of keeping Will's chains without a new deal. The demon would be angry - there was no doubt about it - but he wanted Will. Even if the demon hated him, even if Will never forgave him, it was better to have him and be hated than not have him at all. 

To defend from Will reading his thoughts, he'd already read and practiced enough spells to hide certain thought processes from the demon. Will had suspected nothing as far as he could tell, but the demon had been silent around him since that night. Dipper hated it, but he decided that it would all be worth it in the end. 

Will was worth it.

-

Pacifica wasn't sure how she'd manage to get the two boys together - especially since Will barely tolerated her and Dipper was just...well, Dipper. She sat at the pre-wedding party, only a few weeks before the wedding itself, watching Will avoid Dipper throughout the night. It was so strange to see, but it also made her sad. She saw Dipper constantly look at Will from across the clearing and Will would just sport an exhausted frown as he walked around serving drinks or remaining out of the way. She didn't understand why Dipper was going through with this marriage if he loved Will - maybe he thought they'd be under fire if people knew of their relationship? She wouldn't mind - well, of course she wouldn't, she wanted to help. She couldn't imagine the town would care either - they loved Dipper and she was sure they just wanted to see him happy. 

And it was very clear to everyone that the male alpha was not happy tonight. 

Dipper hadn't smiled once that night. It was actually more uncomfortable than the boy offering his fake smiles to everyone. Pacifica felt bad seeing it, knowing that Will was purposefully avoiding the alpha lately. She made her way to the demon when he stood by the edge of the clearing. He stared out in silence until his eye locked onto Pacifica. He blinked slowly and clearly sighed. 

"Your insistence on repairing something that is very clearly out of your hands isn't admirable, Miss Southeast." The demon offered a half-glare down at her. "It's annoying."

"But you love him, don't you?"

"Love is a concept that I've learned. I was not born with it, I came to understand it through my experience with mindscapes." Will leaned to his side to lean the tray against a table before standing straight again. He could see Dipper immediately bristle at the sight of Pacifica next to him from across the room. "It is something that can also be unlearned."

"Do you regret it?"

Will turned to look at the female omega with disinterest. It was new to Pacifica, however, for Will to be this open for once. 

"I do not. My time with him has been pleasant, but all good things do come to an end." The demon smirked. "Even life, my little human." 

Pacifica shivered at the demon's fanged grin and she turned away. She could see Dipper's eyes locked onto her as people spoke to him, making her even more nervous.

"The longer you stand by my side, the more you're likely to be maimed worse than you would a second prior." Will's smirk dropped to his usual frown. "Unless saving love is really worth that much to you?"

"You wouldn't hurt me." She hoped her voice didn't tremble like it sounded to her. "Would you?"

"I do as my master commands." Will sighed. "Though, even that remains limited now." 

"How so?" Pacifica looked away from Dipper's deadly glare. 

"My time here should be limited. However, for your own satisfaction, I can say I may be here longer than originally planned."

"What? You're going to stay?" 

"Not of my own free will, it would appear." The demon sighed once more before leaving Pacifica where she was. She watched him grab the tray before he weaved through the crowd into the kitchen area. 

That was curious. Will would stay despite Dipper being married? But not of his own free will. She frowned after the demon. She really did feel sorry for him. 

"Stay away from him, Southeast." 

Pacifica jumped when she realized Dipper was standing in front of her, body tense as if he were ready to pounce. She stiffened when she met glowing blue eyes.

"I-I'm not doing anything!"

"Then you wouldn't have a problem staying away from him, would you?" Dipper's voice was dangerous and Pacifica felt a cold chill run down her spine. She held her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" 

The alpha didn't seem content with even this before he grabbed her wrist and wrenched her away from the party. He was aware of the eyes on them and he wanted to make sure she understood exactly what he'd do if she continued meddling with his omega. They were a few feet in the woods, just out of view of everyone, before Dipper wrenched her forward harshly. She fell forward, falling on her side with a yelp before she scrambled to meet the alpha's terrifying gaze.

"I don't know what you want from him, but I will kill you if you speak to him again." Dipper snarled, baring sharp fangs that rivaled Will's.

"I-I was just trying to help!"

"Help with what, Southeast? You're just trying to take him from me." The alpha took a dangerous step forward. "I should just kill you now for trying to take an omega from their alpha." 

"Th-That makes no sense!" Pacifica shook her head violently. "I-I would never!" 

"I'm not stupid, omega. I've been watching you look for him at these events. What else have you been doing when I wasn't watching, huh?" 

"Master." 

Dipper whipped around, fangs still bared when he met bored eyes. Will stepped forward, passing him as he held his hand out for Pacifica. The female omega looked at his hand in fear but he curled his fingers to signal for her to obey. She did so, grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up. Dipper seemed to grow even angrier at the sight, but she had a feeling Will wouldn't let something happen to her this time. 

"Return to the party, sir."

"I will not." Dipper spat. "How long has this been going on?" 

"Th-there's nothing going on!" Pacifica shook her head. 

"What? So now you think I'm blind, too?" Dipper sneered. 

"Your guests are wondering where you are." Will's voice was eerily level. "You need to return to them."

"I don't care about the guests - explain this!"

"There is no 'this'." Will took a step in front of Pacifica, shielding her slightly. She stared at his back in awe. "But I will not allow you to continue to blame her for your own ignorance." 

"My own-" Dipper cut himself off. Pacifica trembled at the alpha's scent, immediately cowering behind Will. The demon didn't seem shaken by this in the slightest. "You belong to me, Will! Me and me only! That was the deal!"

"That was the deal, yes." Will answered simply. "It's still in place and I have not strayed."

"Yes, you have! I'm looking right at it!" Dipper growled. 

"You're seeing what you want to see." Will was starting to sound annoyed. "Go home, master. This does not concern you."

"It does concern me because you belong to me. If it concerns you, it concerns me." Dipper's voice had taken on an icy level to it and Pacifica wanted nothing more than to leave.

"Miss Southeast, I must ask you to leave." Will turned to look at her through the side of his eye. "This is something Master Gleeful and I need to discuss privately."

"U-Um...o-okay." She gulped and slowly made her way to the other side of Will. Dipper immediately locked eyes with her and snarled, getting ready to tackle her. 

Will was quicker, however, grabbing Dipper before he could jump. Pacifica bolted, knowing Will wouldn't have asked her to leave if he hadn't meant it. She ran as fast as she could, until her lungs hurt and until she was as far away from them as she could. 

She'd never thought she'd say it, but Will had saved her again. She huffed, stopping in front of the mystery shack before glancing behind her to make sure no one followed. By the sounds of angry growling and snarling she'd heard when she was running, she didn't think they'd follow, but she was also worried for Will. She forced herself inside the shack, anxious to thank the demon the next day - hopefully without Dipper seeing. 

She just hoped Will would be okay.

-

Will had to admit, having the wind knocked out of him was never the best feeling, even when he'd first started getting used to having a human form. Dipper had tackled him pretty hard after Pacifica had left, and he'd become the target of Dipper's rage - which was what he wanted. He kicked the alpha off, growling as he got to his feet quickly. Dipper had no chance of surviving if he was actually angry, but he knew the alpha just needed to let off steam. He was willing to participate in that, mainly because Dipper could at least pay attention to him and only him for the time being. 

Dipper scrambled to stand, eyes glowing as magic pulses throughout his body. Will could sense it; sense the magic - his magic morphing with Dipper's - flowing menacingly through the alpha. Will had no doubt that Dipper would attempt to use every bit of it on him that night. The alpha snarled and tackled him to the ground once again. His back hit the ground with a loud thud and he let out a roar of anger as Dipper bristled and held his ground above him. 

He landed a good punch against the other's jaw, watching Dipper yelp and fall to the side. He quickly moved to the side before Dipper hissed and pushed him down once again. A hard punch landed across his cheek and he heard the snap in Dipper's hand as it hit his cheek. His face hurt, but the loud cry from the alpha made him finally push the human off. He was panting as he laid on the ground, head hurting and air filled with his heavy breathing and Dipper's pained whimpers. He'd heal him in a moment, but a part of him really wanted to hear the stupid alpha continue crying for just a moment longer. 

He was really starting to hate the damn alpha. 

He sat up, tasting copper on his tongue. He'd bit his tongue during the fight - probably when Dipper punched him. He was covered in dirt and Dipper's scent. He watched the alpha dig the balls of his feet into the dirt as he curled around his broken hand. Will snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up and healing their injuries - as he always did. Dipper's body went still then, relaxing against the ground as silence filled the air between them. He no longer had the metallic taste in his mouth, but the bitterness of their fight lingered on his mind. 

"I hate you." 

Will glared at Dipper's back, even as the other's words weighed heavily on his heart.

"I wish I'd never met you, demon." Dipper's voice was watery like he'd been crying, though Will wasn't sure if that was from his previously broken hand or from the air between them. 

"The feeling is mutual, master." 

He heard Dipper sniffle as he curled even more in on himself. He looked like a child again, when his temper tantrums had been over Will not paying enough attention to him. Will guessed this was the same, in its own way. He turned his attention to the sky, his only eye looking along the twinkling stars above them. It would be beautiful if he wasn't filled with anger and regret. 

"You only have two weeks until it's all over." Will finally broke the silence. "And then you never have to see me again. You could even break the deal now if you wanted to." 

"Why do you have to do this?" He heard Dipper ask with a muffled voice. "Why can't you just stay with me?" 

"Because while I've been yours this whole time, you have not been mine." Will felt so tired and empty. "At the time of our deal, I'd thought that you would be my mate one day and that we could belong to each other. Now I know it won't be that way and I refuse to continue this imbalance any further." 

He looked down to watch Dipper's chest rise and fall. He couldn't see Dipper's face, only the way his back would move with every breath. 

"I thought you'd be by my side forever." 

"Your heart's not the only one that's broken, kid." Will breathes softly, resting his head against his shoulder. 

They sat in silence. The cool air was nice against his healing skin and soothing to Will's aching chest. He could feel Dipper's broken heart when he absently felt for the other's mindscape. Will slowly laid back on the ground next to Dipper, releasing a slow exhale. Maybe they really did need this fight. 

"I'm sorry, Will." Will turned to look at the other's back, but Dipper remained facing away from him. The words made Will breathe a little easier. 

"I'm sorry, too." Will followed it with a soft touch to Dipper's back. He rested his hand on the alpha's shoulder, rubbing it gently as they remained in the dirt. 

"I wish I could fix this." Will rubbed his thumb over Dipper's shoulder and the alpha continued. "I never meant for this to happen." 

"For us to fall in love?"

"For us not to be together." Dipper sighed in silent defeat. "I had just always thought we'd end up together somehow."

Will hummed as Dipper rolled to his back. Their shoulders were touching as they both stared at the sky. Will felt Dipper intertwine their fingers between them.

"I love you." Will states quietly, even when he knows it'll only make it harder.

"I love you, too." 

Even if it hurt, Will smiles. They both lay like that for a while in silence. The demon thinks about mentioning that Dipper's plan would only work temporarily, but he decided not to. He allows them this moment. 

And it just makes his chest hurt even more. 

They eventually walk back to the party, unsurprised to see most of the guests had cleared out. They weren't walking side-by-side, but with Will leading as Dipper walked a few steps behind. Dipper had been silent the entire time, eyes locked on the ground as he followed Will back. Will wasn't sure what he was thinking and for once, he just let Dipper have his own moment. 

That night, Dipper doesn't ask him to come to his room. Will watched Dipper close the door to his bedroom quietly, leaving him alone in the hallway. 

Will isn't sure how to think about that, so he walks to his own room and lays in bed. 

For once, he isn't so sure he'd made the right decision. Maybe he should stay despite the wedding - what would it matter to him? He was an all-powerful being and Dipper loved him. His fiancé would never be around anyway. He purses his lips and presses the heels of his hand against his eye. 

He was just so tired. 

Dipper had been silent since that day. Even when they went into town, he said few words. Pacifica had even made an appearance and the boy didn't say a word to her. No angry glances, no sneers, no hateful words, he just continued walking. Pacifica had looked at Dipper with a concerned frown before turning to the demon who had allowed Dipper some space. Will didn't want to risk making whatever mood Dipper was in worse, so he just offered a single nod to the female omega before continuing to walk behind the alpha. 

Dipper didn't speak the rest of the day either. His eyes would avoid looking at Will and the demon felt his heart squeeze. It made him anxious to see Dipper like this. It was like Dipper really had just given up on him. Like he'd actually accepted that Will was going to leave and that he'd be alone. 

On their walk home, he could see Dipper purposefully avoid walking near him. 

"I-uh...Hey, Dipper?" 

Dipper looked at him for the first time and it made Will's heart clench harder.

"I...do you want to do something? Just us tonight?" 

"I'd like to just go home." Dipper offered a weak smile before continuing to walk. 

"I-I um-" Will tried pagain, walking quickly to meet the boy's pace, "we could watch a movie? Like that movie you like so much?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood, William." 

Will stiffened. Dipper just continued walking in silence. Will had never seen the boy so defeated before. 

"I-what about...we could...just spend the night in bed together?" That was Dipper's favorite. He loved cuddling. The alpha always loved scenting him.

"Not tonight." Dipper just stated tiredly. 

Had that night been that bad? They'd fought like that before - it hadn't been anything new. Why was Dipper like this now? 

"Why are you doing this?" Will blurts before he has a chance to stop himself. 

"I only have two weeks to get over you." Dipper continues walking. "To forget I ever loved you." 

Will's heart shattered. He quickly rests a hand against his chest as a cold chill runs down his spine.

"Why...why would you need to..."

"Because if I have to continue without you, then I'll be happier not remembering everything we've been through together." Dipper finally stops and looks back at him. "I don't want to lay awake at night remembering your touch while she embraces her lover." 

Will just stares at him. 

"You're free to go, Will. You don't need to stay here anymore." 

That had been the words that tore his heart out. He felt hot tears form as he watched Dipper turn around and leave him behind. It wasn't fair. Will was the victim here. Will was the one who Dipper had left behind. Will was the one that Dipper didn't fight hard enough for. 

Will was...heartbroken. 

He felt the chains around his soul break and he knew Dipper had been serious. He was free. He's been set free early and, somehow, that freedom felt worse than the imprisonment itself. He thought Dipper would keep him. He thought Dipper would fight to imprison him longer. He thought - he thought Dipper would make him stay. 

Had his words been that harsh? Had he been that cruel to Dipper? Had he been too cruel when they fought that night? Had Dipper taken to heart that Will wouldn't stay around anymore? Did Dipper think he didn't love him anymore? Will did love Dipper. He loved him so much. Was that it? Did Will take things too far? Will could stay. He could stay after the wedding. He could stay forever. It would be okay. It would be okay because it was Dipper. 

He ran forward, but Dipper was nowhere to be found. When he went back to the manor, Dipper's scent was strong near his room, but the door was locked - something Will had never been used to. It was always locked because he was in there with him. Because Dipper didn't want anyone interrupting them - their private moments of cuddling, of kissing, of mating. Will felt those hot tears roll down his cheeks and he knocked on the door.

No response.

He knocked again.

No response. 

What was this? Why was Dipper doing this? 

"D-Dipper." He finally calls awkwardly. His voice is thick. 

"I'm busy." Is all he gets back in response. 

Dipper had never been too busy for him. They were always too busy for anyone else. 

"D-Dipper, we need to talk."

"William, you're free to pack your bags and leave. I broke the deal so you can just leave when you want." 

"I..." The demon slouched. "I can stay - if you want me to. I don't...mind staying after the wedding." 

"Just go home, Will." 

This - this had always been his home. Dipper was his home and - somehow, his home had been the one to leave him. 

"D-Dipper, c-can't we just talk?" He quietly tapped the wooden door with his thumb. "I-I just want a moment."

"Just leave me alone, Cipher. We both know you wanted this to end, so just go." 

Will used his magic and stepped through the door. He could see Dipper on the floor, his legs hugged to his chest as he wiped his face with the back of his arm. His eyes and cheeks were red and puffy, but even worse was the tears that had rolled down the boy's face before Dipper wiped them away at the sight of him.

"You stupid demon - get out of my room." Dipper sniffled and made to stand menacingly, but it just came off as jerky and awkward. 

"I...want to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." Dipper's voice cracked before the boy rubbed his face again. "I set you free so just go away."

Will stared at him for a moment before walking forward. Dipper's scent was bitter with misery and he watched the boy stiffen as he closed the distance between them to take the alpha into a tight hug. Dipper whimpered quietly before Will felt arms wrap snugly around him. He feels Dipper nuzzle into his chest with a few sniffles, holding him tight.

Will couldn't leave this. He couldn't abandon this. Dipper needed him and he needed Dipper. He could feel Dipper's fingers clutch his shirt desperately as they just sat on the floor in silence. When Will felt Dipper's hands loosen around his shirt he pulled away just enough to adjust. He rested his forehead against Dipper's, but the alpha just sniffled again.

"You should go, Will." 

"I'm going to stay." 

He felt Dipper shake his head against him.

"No, it's okay." Dipper's hand slowly slipped from around him. "It'll be alright."

Will didn't miss the way Dipper's voice was even and tired. He looked at the human and Dipper had dark circles under his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping and it was clear he was exhausted. 

"Dipper..."

"Just kiss me this one last time. That's all I ask for." 

Will frowned as he nodded. He slowly leaned forward, taking soft lips against his. Dipper gently kissed back and Will's heart felt heavy. It was Dipper who pulled away after a moment, smiling weakly at him.

"Thank you for loving me."

"Always." Will cupped Dipper's face and smiled softly before forcing himself up. The human didn't look at him as he reluctantly left. 

Dipper knew he wouldn't be happy if he stayed. It didn't take long for Will to clean out his room and take a longing stare at Dipper's now-closed door before he teleported back into the Mindscape.

Things were a lot more lonely now than they'd ever felt in his entire existence.

Dipper hadn't said much since the day Will left. Mabel hadn't teased him as much when she saw Will's room cleaned out. If anything, the alpha just remained unseen unless he had to be present for functions. 

Pacifica sat on a bench in town one night, frowning. Will had long since left town, but her worries came with the boy who she was watching. Dipper had come into town in the middle of the night, though for what reason no one was for sure. He was alone, quietly walking through town before he stood in front of the town statue. It wasn't anything fascinating, but Dipper just stared at it for a long moment. She stood up then, walking over to the alpha with a small smile.

"Hi, Dipper."

"Hello, Pacifica." Dipper says quietly, level.

"How are...things going?"

"They are fine." Dipper just continues staring at the statue with a tired look.

"Your wedding is...only a couple of days away. Are you...ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Dipper tugged on his bow tie from being dressed earlier, undoing it, before he pulled on the first few buttons of his shirt. 

"How have you been since...Will..."

"I'm fine." Dipper took a deep breath. 

"Have you heard from him?"

"No."

Pacifica looked at him sadly.

Dipper turned and offered a weak smile. "I think it's for the best if I just...let things go at this point."

Pacifica was curious - she'd wondered what happened that day when Will left. No one knew what had happened, or what had shifted between the two, but Dipper had just said it was time that he and his servant part ways when asked. 

"I never did apologize for everything I've done to you." Dipper chuckles softly, though it's humorless. "It's probably too late now but...I'm sorry." 

"You don't...have to apologize." It was nice but...somehow it felt wrong hearing it.

"I do. My actions...they were childish. I was childish." Dipper's attention turned down to the dirt at the statue's feet. "Will always just went along with it but...it's part of the reason I'm where I'm at today." 

Pacifica just watched the alpha blink and shake his head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dipper?" Pacifica looked at him sadly. "It's okay if you're not."

Dipper was silent for a few moments, staring at the ground with a quiet grimace. Pacifica thought he wasn't going to speak again before he shook his head.

"I'm not okay." Dipper whispered softly, just loud enough for Pacifica to hear. "Since he left...I haven't been okay." 

Pacifica just watched him with a sympathetic frown.

"I told him to leave because I couldn't bear seeing him stay if it would just make him miserable." 

"But you're miserable, too."

"I know." 

Pacifica reached between them and gently grabbed his hand. Dipper turned and looked down at their hands. His hand was cold against her warmer one. 

"I'm always here for you, Dipper." 

Soft blue eyes turned to meet her own and she smiled. 

"I know you want to protect Will but...don't stop loving him." 

"I don't think there will be much of a point- I can't help it anyway."

"I think it will help you...and maybe even him in a way." Pacifica squeezed his hand. "I'm sure he misses you as much as you miss him." 

Dipper's hand remained limp in hers. They stood in silence again for several moments before Dipper broke it once again.

"My wedding is in two days and I had always thought it would be with Will." The alpha confessed softly. "I always just assumed he would be my omega." 

"As...bad as it sounds, there are some Alphas still who have multiple omegas." Pacifica watched Dipper smile.

"I guess." Dipper squeezed Pacifica's hand. "But he was the only one I would ever want." 

Pacifica knew how that felt - at least from her romance novels. She couldn't imagine how it truly felt, but she knew it played a big enough part if the alpha had changed so drastically. 

"Maybe things will work out?" 

Dipper laughed quietly. 

"Yeah, maybe." 

Dipper just smiled as he turned back to the statue. 

"Thank you." 

Pacifica looked at him in surprise. 

"Anytime, Dipper."

They stood there for a long while in silence after that before Dipper let go of Pacifica's hand and wished her a good night. She watched him walk away and wondered if the boy would ever be okay again. 

As odd as it was to say, she really did miss the mischievousness the boy once held. 

The day of the wedding, Dipper adjusted his tie and stared at himself in the mirror. He was pale and looked fatigued. Flowers were pinned to his chest and he could see his parents behind him bickering over wedding arrangements. He hadn't seen the omega female, but he knew she was on the other side of the large church getting ready as well. He'd put this off long enough. 

His stomach hurt from the anxiety and his heart thumped angrily in his chest. He'd avoided thinking about Will despite Pacifica's advice - at least until after the wedding and...tonight. He quickly shoved the thought from his mind as he turned and looked at his parents.

"I'm ready."

His father smiled at him, complimenting his appearance and his mother just stared at him. Unspoken words rested between them before he walked past, ready to just get the day over with. 

However, the moment he walked past the omega's room his nose crinkled. Wait, that was odd. He walked back, knocking on the omega's door. 

"U-Um...come in?"

Dipper opened the door, eyes widening at the large mark that rested over the omega's neck where her dress was supposed to cover. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"W-Wait! This isn't-"

"You're already mated?" Dipper hisses, feeling anger boil his blood. "How long has this been?"

"It-it was an accident and I'm-"

"And you're pregnant." That must have been the tone in her scent that threw him off when he walked past. 

The omega shook her head in an attempt to beg him for silence. He growled. 

"You've been hiding your scent all this time?"

"I didn't mean to!" The omega begged. "I...I'm so sorry." 

Dipper walked in and quickly shut the door behind him to avoid anyone hearing their conversation. He breathed heavily before turning back to the omega. 

"Explain." He needed to be patient - despite everything this omega had costed him. 

"My parents wanted this." The girl grimaced. "They wanted me to marry you despite...despite me having an alpha already." 

Dipper's shoulders relaxed slightly. He knew that feeling. 

"I told them I didn't want to and - and my alpha was furious as well." Her eyes watered as she turned away from Dipper. "My parents told me they'd give me a something to dissolve the mark but they don't...they don't know about the pup yet and if they knew..."

Dipper frowned as he kneeled in front of the girl. She was trying to desperately to breakdown and cry, but it was clear she was close. 

"They'd make you get rid of it." Dipper finished. "Does your alpha know?"

"I...no." She sniffled. "I was too afraid to tell him." 

"But your family will know something was wrong if you bore a pup so early and you can't hide your scent forever." 

"I know." She looked miserable. "But giving up my pup and...and my mate's mark - I just couldn't do it. I'm - I'm sorry, but I just love him so much."

"No, I...I know the feeling." Dipper sighed. "I lost someone because of this, too."

"I just...I felt terrible doing this to you but my family would disown me if I did and just - my alpha and I, we don't have enough money on our own to handle if that happened and just-I'm so sorry." 

Dipper watched the omega actually breakdown then, sobbing as she hid her face in her hands. He could understand the strain it would put on the relationship. Oh, he'd been there himself. She'd just done everything he wished he could do. Dipper rested a hand on her knee and offered a soft smile.

He wished he'd talked to her before today instead of constantly avoiding her. Maybe things could have been different if he hadn't been so immature about it. They might have been able to come up with a better plan. All he knew was that he had an pregnant omega here who was in distress and her alpha was nowhere to be found. 

"Is he here? Your alpha?"

She nodded. 

"He's a good man for coming." Dipper mirrored Pacifica's gesture before and gently held the omega's hand in his own. "Look, I don't know if this will end well, or if things will go south, but we have options. We can get through this."

She looked at him with a sorrowful frown.

"I'm going to give you two some money and I want you to get out of here. Don't look back and don't face your family until you're ready. I want you to take care of that pup and I want you to contact me if you ever need anything. Do you understand?"

"W-What...what about you?"

"I'll be fine. I'll handle this." Dipper pet her hand softly. "But you deserve to be with your alpha - the alpha you actually love."

"M-Mason, I...I don't even know how to thank you properly."

"You don't need to." Dipper smiled. "I'm going to tell them I broke off the engagement and you left in tears. Hide your scent as best you can when you leave so they don't suspect anything, because I could smell your scent from the hallway. What does your alpha look like?"

"H-He's a couple of rooms down, but he said he'd visit before th-the ceremony." 

As if on cue, there was a quiet knocking on the door. Dipper and the omega turned to watch a larger alpha slowly open the door before both Alphas met eyes. The larger man looked down to where Dipper was holding the omega's hands and he grimaced.

"Ah...I'm sorry."

"No, you, come here." Dipper quickly stood and gestured to the other to walk forward. "Call a cab and grab her things."

"I'm...sorry?"

"You two are leaving." Dipper quickly stated. He turned back to the omega and smiled softly at her as he pulled out a credit card of his. "There should've enough money on here to get you a good distance away. You should have my contact information as well. Please tell me when you're safe." 

"M-Mason, thank you." The female omega grabbed his hand and squeezed it gratefully.

Dipper just smiled at her.

"Just hurry. We won't be able to stall them forever."

Dipper quickly slipped out of the room. His new priority was helping this omega. Perhaps things would go wrong, perhaps he'd never see or hear from Will again, but at least he could help someone in this. There was a chance he'd lose his family name, but he'd long since lost the only reason he'd care what happened. He spotted a familiar figure and quickly bolted forward.

"Pacifica!"

The girl stopped and turned to look at him. She smiled brightly.

"Dipper! You look great!"

"Yeah, thanks, look, I need a favor from you." 

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I need you to guard that door from anyone coming in." Dipper pointed toward the omega's door. "Don't let anyone in, at all." 

"Isn't that...?"

"Yes. She will be leaving with her alpha and until they're ready, don't let anyone go in."

"Wait, Dipper, what are you talking about?" Pacifica watched the alpha shake his head. 

"I'll explain later. Just do this for me, please?"

"Um...Yeah! Yeah, okay!" She nodded and quickly ran past him to stand in front of the door. 

Dipper then quickly walked to the ceremony atrium, watching everyone talk animatedly. They all turned to look at him and smile brightly. He smiled back, not wanting anything to seem off as he walked toward his sister. Mabel rose an eyebrow at him as he leaned into her ear.

"Plans have changed. I need you." 

"Don't you always, brother dearest?" Mabel smiled at him. 

"I'm about to get disowned by the family on top of already losing Will. I'll have lost everything and you'll be the only one left." 

"You already know you'll never lose me." Mabel raised a hand and patted his cheek. "Go crash this wedding."

Dipper smiled at her. 

"Telepathy twins?" 

"Telepathy twins." Dipper laughed softly as they gently fist-bumped. It was one of the most ridiculous things they ever came up with as kids, but to this day Dipper still treasured it. 

He walked to the alter, chest out as he turned to face the audience. He watched the female omega and her mate slip outside and he met her eyes one last time before she smiled warmly at him. He smiled back as the door closed behind him. 

"Everyone, may I have your attention?"

The audience died down and looked at him curiously. His father narrowed his eyes in suspicion and he shrugged. 

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time, but I'm calling off the engagement." The audience gasped, though some nodded. "I just don't have it in my heart to marry, despite how lovely my ex-fiancé was." 

He could see his father angrily storm forward before his mother grabbed his arm. The omega's parents looked just as furious.

"She left after I informed her of my decision, and I apologize again for all of you having come here. Thank you again for your patience." 

Mabel smirked at him from the back. By now, the omega and her mate would be gone. He slowly walked down the aisle, passing his parents and the omega's parents, as well as everyone else. The church was loud with raucous chatter and his father was struggling to get past his mother, but Dipper, for once, felt his mother's understanding. 

He nodded once toward Pacifica as he walked out of the church and continued walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it needed to be anywhere but there. He didn't see Stanley, but he knew the man would be furious as well. He didn't really care much at this point as he pushed open a bar door and walked inside tiredly. His muscles ached as he just continued walking forward. He pulled his tie loose and unbuttoned the first few buttons as he walked into the forest with heavy legs. It would be better to avoid people - or rather, anyone he knew - for a little while. He wasn't sure what he would get being out in the forest. Relief? Solitude? Answers? Probably not. 

He found himself facing a lake before he had realized how far he'd walked. His tired eyes roamed over peaceful waters as his shoes sunk slightly in soft, muddy sand. The only sounds around him were the rustling of trees from the wind and the occasional chirps from birds. 

He collapsed onto the ground, not even feeling enough energy to grimace at slushy sand sinking into his hands and clothes. His legs ached, his head hurt, and he just wanted to sleep. He was omega-less, he was a bachelor once more, his family disowned him and he was again alone - just as he'd been in the beginning. He felt a smile stretch across his face before he chuckled. What a life. 

He'd lost the love of his life over nothing. 

His chuckles grew into a broken laugh and he bent his legs before leaning forward to rest against them. What a predicament indeed. An alpha with no omega, a boy with no lover. He'd done something good - or, at least he thought he did - but nothing filled the empty, gaping hole in his chest. All he could do was let his laughter slowly die down until he was just quietly staring at the lake. He had no plans, no future and a past he told himself he'd forget. 

There was nothing for him here. 

He watched the world suddenly drain of its colors in a quiet horror. He blinked and blinked again, watching them rise into a triangle across the lake before a single eye opened. A slit pupil rolled down to look at him in obvious amusement.

Eerie cackling filled the air as galaxies and foreign planets were reflected in the creature's geometric body. What scared Dipper the most, however, was the way the single eye was curved upward as it cackled and snickered down at him. Goosebumps raised on his skin as he maintained uneasy eye contact. 

This was definitely not Will Cipher. 

It's the last thing he remembers before he's engulfed in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo, it's been weeks that this fic has been under construction! I have a few more fics that are getting in length also, but this one was the first one I was able to finish up! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
